Organic conductive polymers have a broad spectrum of applications. Examples of such applications include their use in the production of polymer batteries, of diodes or transistors or of solar cells, as well as the production of capacitors, of organic or inorganic light-emitting diodes, ITO or TCO replacement (ITO=indium-tin oxide, TCO=transparent conductive oxide), displays such as LCDs or PDLCs or electrochromic devices. Further applications include, for example, corrosion prevention, antistatics, sensor technology, and also as a hole-injection and brightening coating on TCO substrates. Systems based on polyacetylene, poly(p-phenylene), polythiophene or polypyrrole, for example, are used as organic conductive polymers.
Some known electrically conductive oligomers and polymers are prepared from thiophene derivatives. A particular example is poly[3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene] (PEDT), which is used in particular in the cationic form with polystyrenesulfonic acid (PSS) as a further anionic component. PEDT-PSS is commercially available under the name Baytron® P electrically conductive polymer.